1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device, a method of manufacturing the electro-optic device, and an electronic apparatus equipped with the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
Organic electroluminescence (EL) devices, which are examples of electro-optic devices, are self-emitting display devices, have advantages in a reduction in thickness and weight because a backlight as a light source is not necessary as compared with, for example, a non-emission type display device such as a liquid crystal device, and are expected to be applied as micro displays which are applied to an electronic view finder or the like. The organic EL device includes an organic EL element as a light emitting element, and the organic EL element is constituted by an anode, a cathode, a light emitting functional layer interposed between the anode and the cathode, and the like. The light emitting functional layer deteriorates due to oxygen, moisture (humidity), and the like, and thus the organic EL element is covered with a barrier film that blocks oxygen and moisture.
For example, in JP-A-2004-119138, a plurality of organic EL devices are formed in a supporting substrate (mother substrate) that is covered with a multilayer film in which an inorganic compound film (silicon oxynitride, silicon oxide, or the like) and a thermosetting resin (epoxy resin) are alternately laminated on each other, and then a segmentation line is irradiated with a laser to segment a mother substrate, thereby forming a simplex organic EL device. The organic EL element disposed in the organic EL device is covered with the multilayer film in which the inorganic compound film and the thermosetting resin are alternately laminated and a sealing film in which an inorganic compound film and an intermediate film are alternately laminated, and the influence of moisture on the organic EL element is blocked by the multilayer film and the sealing film, and thus it is possible to greatly improve the reliability of the organic EL element.
However, the method of JP-A-2004-119138 has a problem that it is difficult to completely block the influence of moisture.
In detail, the multilayer film in which the inorganic compound film (silicon oxynitride, silicon oxide, or the like) and the thermosetting resin (epoxy resin) are alternately laminated and the sealing film in which the inorganic compound film (silicon oxynitride, silicon oxide, or the like) and the intermediate film are laminated are formed across the above-described segmentation lines, and thus it is necessary to segment the multilayer film and the sealing film along the segmentation lines. The silicon oxynitride or the silicon oxide constituting the inorganic compound film is less flexible than, for example, the epoxy resin constituting the thermosetting resin, and thus a crack is likely to be generated due to stress or strain (deformation). When the mother substrate is divided along the segmentation lines, stress or strain is inevitably applied to the multilayer film or the sealing film near the segmentation lines, and thus a crack is more likely to be generated in the inorganic compound film constituting the multilayer film or the sealing film. There is a concern that moisture may infiltrate into the organic EL element through the crack, depending on a state of the crack.
Further, when the organic EL device is used for a long time, external stress such as heat or pressure is applied to the organic EL device, and thus the crack generated at the time of segmenting the mother substrate increases in size (grows), which leads to a concern that moisture may infiltrate into the organic EL element. That is, there is a problem of long-term reliability being deteriorated.